Ayuh
Ayuh (born October 1st, 1978), is an iFame POP/Rock singer and an actress from Fukuoka, Japan. Ayuh made her debut with the top 5 single "Purple Sky" in January of 2007, followed by that was the single "Are U Love?". Since then the singer has seen 3 platinum album certifications 7 singles released including the number one hit single "Breaking The Rope/Torment", the singer has also released 16 music videos and has sold 3 million plus albums in the US. Personal Life Ayuh grew up in Fukuoka, Japan and lived a rather poor life, at the age of 15, she was getting wonderful grades in school but she didn't care, Most kids are happy about the fact of getting good grades, All Ayuh could think about was someday becoming a singer, so at the age of 16 she dropped out of High School. Her mother and herself packed up and moved to Tokyo, Japan. Ayuh left behind all of her friends, family and the only life she had ever known to take a chance at a music career, but she didn't know that she would spend nearly 10 years of acting, modeling and singing lessons before she was finally about to release a single and after all that time the single she did release flopped in Japan. At the age of 27 she figured there was no hope left for her, she would never achieve status as a major star. So as a last resort in late 2006 she moved to the U.S. and performed at a special event where Gwendalynn happened to be attending, Gwendalynn was astounded at Ayuh's voice, so after that performance she was instantly signed to Harper Records and the rest is history She has dated many celebrities in iFame but her longest relationship to date is with Jared Knight a short lasting country/rock singer, Ayuh and Jared Knight reside in Santa Barbara, California and they also own a home in Fukuoka, Japan where they plan on moving when Ayuh retires from the music business someday. Currently there is no word on a purposing or wedding plans, they just seem to be happy the way they are. Music Career 2004: Indie Debut In 2004 Ayuh made her first appearance in the music business with a song called "365 Days Later", the single didn't chart in the Japanese chart and the album that followed the single flopped as well 2007: Sacred In 2006 Ayuh got signed to Harper Records in Los Angeles, California and by early 2007, Ayuh released her debut single "Purple Sky" which became a top 5 hit, then her next single "Are U Love?" became another top 5 single and the final single from the "Sacred" album "Angels/Secrets" became a 3rd top 5 single for the singer, the singer quickly ended the era just after 3 singles and began production on a second album. 2007: Too be determined... In the middle of 2007 Ayuh released her second album just a few months after her debut album, the second album was titled "Too be determined", Ayuh chose the title as "too be determined..." so she could really play with the CD and come up with different ideas, the first single "Twist Of Fate" reached peaked at #8 and spent a few weeks in the top 10, the single didn't reach any higher than #8 though and too date is Ayuh's lowest peaking single and one of her most successful singles at the same time. The singles other A-Side "Memory" wasn't as popular as "Twist Of Fate", the second single "The Heart Is a Warrior/LOVE WAS FOUND" has become a major fan favorite for the music video, Ayuh took things a step farther and did some pole dancing in the music video. But just after 2 singles Ayuh wrapped up "Too be determined" and confirmed she was in production of her 3rd album. 2008: Desert Storm In the early months of 2008 Ayuh released her 3rd album "Desert Storm" which has been reviewed as her best album by Rolling Stone, the first single "Breaking The Rope/Torment" was released on March 17th, fans seemed to enjoy "Torment" a whole lot causing it to take the single all the way to number one on the Billboard Hot 50, "Breaking The Rope" was a success as well but not quiet as much as "Torment", Both songs have spent an 11 week consecutive run on all the major iFame charts, a remix of both singles was leaked to the internet known as "Haunted Edits", the second single "Arashi ga Kuru mae Shizukesa" is releasing on June 9th 2008, along with a b-side known as "Water Glass". So far the single is #11 on the Billboard Hot 50. Recently Ayuh confirmed that the 3rd single from Desert Storm would be the rock song Welcome To Far Away. It has also been confirmed that there would be a tour for the album called the "Natsu Uta 2008", meaning "Summer Songs 2008", Ayuh has also leaked a list of items you can buy at the concert. You can go to www.harperrecords.com/ayuh/tourgoods to buy the items Discography Albums *2007.01.08 Sacred *2007.10.01 too be determined... *2007.xx.xx Determination (Japan Only) *2008.03.17 Desert Storm *2008.07.08 Ayuuta (France Only) Singles *2007.01.08 Purple Sky #4 *2007.04.02 Are U Love? #3 *2007.02.07 Angels/Secrets #2 *2007.10.01 Memory/Twice Of Fate #8 *2007.xx.xx Tilted Halo #1 (Japan Only) *2007.12.10 The Heart is a Warrior/LOVE WAS FOUND #2 *2008.03.17 Breaking The Rope/Torment #1 *2008.05.19 Arashi ga Kuru mae Shizukesa #9 - A *2008.07.08 This Love (France Only) *2008.07.15 Water Glass (UK Only) *2008.08.30 Welcome To Far Away A = Current Single Filmography * Ayuh +LIVE IN CONCERT+ Grossed: $123,226,000 * The Starlit Sanctuary Grossed: $93,067,000 * Animanopolis * Shinobi * Snow White Music Videos * 365 Days Later (2004) * Purple Sky (2007) * Are U Love? (2007) * Secrets (2007) * Angels (2007) * I'll Cherish (That Day) (2007) * Twist Of Fate (2007) * Diamonds (Seem Faded Now) (2007) * What If Horror Movies Were Real (2007) * LOVE WAS FOUND (2007) * The Heart Is A Warrior (2007) * Black Dress (2007) * UNIVERSE (2008) * Torment (2008) * Breaking The Rope (2008) * Water Glass (2008) Tours * Natsu Uta 2008